


it’s a big world outside

by ohallows



Series: cloud country [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, I love the ladies from Calais, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: The bell rings and loud, nearly cackling laughter echoes through the store as Hamid and Sasha look over at the door, Hamid smiling brightly while Sasha simply hops up on the counter and sits with her legs crossed.“Good morning, how may I -“ his words die in his throat as two of the most colorfully dressed women he’s ever seen come into the store, chattering away loudly and completely ignoring Hamid and Sasha. They’re wearing matching racing jackets, colored a bright neon green paired with bright yellow pants, and blue racing goggles pushed up on their heads. They head directly for the monster parts, discussing how one is better than the other back-and-forth and back-and-forth and still arguing, albeit lightheartedly. Sasha nudges Hamid’s arm and tilts her head in their direction, rolling her eyes and giving him a bit more of a shove.





	it’s a big world outside

**Author's Note:**

> i cried over a riverbank ‘your name’ au yesterday and needed some fluff so here this is

The bell rings and loud, nearly cackling laughter echoes through the store as Hamid and Sasha look over at the door, Hamid smiling brightly while Sasha simply hops up on the counter and sits with her legs crossed.

“Good morning, how may I -“ his words die in his throat as two of the most colorfully dressed women he’s ever seen come into the store, chattering away loudly and completely ignoring Hamid and Sasha. They’re wearing matching racing jackets, colored a bright neon green paired with bright yellow pants, and blue racing goggles pushed up on their heads. They head directly for the monster parts, discussing how one is better than the other back-and-forth and back-and-forth and still arguing, albeit lightheartedly. Sasha nudges Hamid’s arm and tilts her head in their direction, rolling her eyes and giving him a bit more of a shove. 

“Go help!” she mouths, pointing at the old ladies who are  _ still _ chattering away, like they’re having the time of their lives while pawing through the stacks of monster parts and guts and eyeballs and - 

Hamid swallows; he hates having to deal with the monster parts section, and Sasha definitely knows that if the little smirk she’s sending in his direction is any indication. Anytime Zolf comes to bring them over after a mining expedition, Hamid makes him set them up, standing off to the side and trying not to gag at the eyeballs that Zolf pours out of his bag. 

He hasn’t thrown up yet, but he’s just waiting for it one of these days. It doesn’t help when Zolf turns to him with a slight smile, and asks if next time Hamid will want to come with him. 

Regardless, he steels himself and steps up behind them, trying his best to ignore the eyeballs in the container next to him (he just keeps thinking that they’re  _ staring _ at him).

“Is there anything I can help you ladies with today?” Hamid says, clasping his hands together behind his back. 

“Oh, you’re a cute one, aren’t you?” One of the ladies says. “Absolutely sprightly, this, isn’t he, Doris?”

“Couldn’t be more right, Sandra, not at all, and so  _ handsome _ too!” The one who must be Doris replies, and they both break down into laughter again. “Yes, love, we’re looking for some red bat wings, do you have any around the store?” 

Hamid nods and heads over to the box, pulling it out and holding it out to them so he doesn’t actually have to grab any. 

“What do you use them for?” he asks - it’s one of the most unpopular items in the store, and he doesn’t think he’s sold more than two in the past few weeks. 

“We’re racin’ witches!” The other one says - maybe Doris, but Hamid can’t be sure - and grabs one of the monster parts, whatever it is, tossing it to maybe-Sandra to examine. “What d’you think about this, love?”

The woman examines the part and picks off a small part to taste, grimacing as she does so before tossing it back with a shake of the head. Hamid watches, disgusted, and has to fight the urge to throw up. 

“What d’you race? Cars?” Sasha says, coming up behind Hamid and nearly peeking out over his shoulder. 

“Oh, dearie, cars are so last century, and we’re witches! We’ve only got the newest brooms available for racin’!” 

Sasha’s eyes light up and she steps out from behind Hamid. “Really? Brooms? How d’you power them?”

Sandra, or maybe Doris, grins, and beckons for Sasha and Hamid to follow her, and heads out the door. They exchange a look - Hamid, worried and concerned, Sasha, delighted and curious - before both following them out of the store. 

Outside, leaning up against the store, are two brooms, just as neon as the two ladies themselves. One is a bright purple, with electric green flames wrapping around the handle as bright orange bristles poke out of the end. The other is yellow, neon blue zigzags stretching along the entire broom with the same color bristles. 

“Oh, that’s  _ wicked _ ,” Sasha breathes, stepping over and running her hands almost reverently over the closer broom. The two ladies follow her, smiling as they keep poking each other in the arm.

“We’ve been chasing each other all year, traveling around to new towns! First time in Dunnock Town, honestly, and it’s a lovely place, just absolutely positively delightful, plus some perfect skies -“

“Well, Sandra, you need the perfect skies to even fly straight -“

“But flying straight is so  _ boring _ , Doris, and you couldn’t keep up with me if you tried -“

“Did for a month or so, love, don’t forget Calais -“

Sasha raises her hand and the two ladies quit bickering good-naturedly, turning toward her simultaneously. 

“Oh, isn’t she a  _ dear _ , Doris -“

“An absolute  _ delight _ , love! What can we answer for you, dearie?” Sandra says. 

Sasha pokes at one of the brooms again, jumping back as a little bit of electricity shoots out at her hand. “How fast do these go?” 

“Oh, you’re lookin’ at about a cap of maybe 150, 155 miles per hour with the wind at your back -“

“Don’t want to fall off when you’re 20 miles up, of course!”

Sasha smiles widely. “How do the bats come into play?” 

Doris - Sandra? - waves her hand. “We don’t use the bats for the brooms, love, we use them for the elixirs!” 

“That’s so cool,” Sasha says, grinning back at Hamid. 

“Let me get these wrapped for you.” He grabs the bat wings, only wincing a little bit at the weirdly leathery feeling. 

Hamid rings them up as they continue laughing and chatting with Sasha, playing with her hair and positively cheering when she pulls out a knife and starts doing tricks. Sasha is beaming, asking the ladies for a trip on their broomsticks and them promising to give her spin when they’re back in town.

The two ladies take their bags and reach out to pinch Hamid’s cheeks one more time, gushing about how much of a gentleman he is, before bursting into laughter and heading out the door. Silence falls over the store as the door shuts behind them.

“That was…” Hamid says, staring out after them. 

“The  _ best _ ,” Sasha finishes for him, grinning wildly. “Proper good, them. That’s who I want to be when I get older. Hamid - if they come back in, you gotta call me, alright, there’s no way Brock believes me about this, and I need him to see this.”

“I promise,” Hamid says, smiling.

“Do you think I could convince Azu to buy racing goggles?” Sasha wonders aloud, and Hamid starts laughing. 

“You… definitely could.”


End file.
